Olvido
by viviana3000
Summary: Harry Potter es dejado con sus tíos, quienes lo maltratan y lo vuelven una persona diferente... esta es la historia de su lucha por crear un espacio que pueda llamar hogar y su búsqueda por la felicidad.
1. Preambulo

**Preambulo**

En el numero 4 de privet drive vive una familia muy distinta de los demás, ellos aseguran ser normales y sienten completa repulsión hacia aquellos "anormales" hasta el punto que si se conociese lo que ellos hacen para "curar" a su sobrino de su rareza se les consideraría monstruos...

el niño en cuestión tiene por nombre Harry Potter y no es un niño normal, verán harry fue dejado en la puerta de sus parientes cuando era un pequeño bebe de un año de edad, se preguntaran porque? pues los padres de este niño fueron asesinados por un hombre malvado quien tenia un gran poder y anhelaba aun mas y supo que los potters serian un obstáculo para lograr su cometido, así que persiguió y mato a cada miembro de la familia potter... pero algo sucedió el día de hallowen... cuando se presento en casa de los padres de harry y luego de matarlos, quiso asesinar al niño pero todo le salio mal... pues la magia que utilizo, la tan nombrada maldición asesina revoto y lo destruyo...

Si, leyeron bien, magia... pues harry potter es un mago, un mago muy poderoso dicen muchos, pues nadie nunca había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y lo consideraron un héroe, inclusive llegaron a llamarlo el niño-que-vivió y lo idolatraron, creando múltiples cuento ficticios de grandes aventuras que el joven harry tuvo y todos los niños seguían y crecieron pensando en su héroe como alguien inimaginablemente poderoso y bueno, alguien que los salvaría de cualquier peligro... nadie podía siquiera imaginar lo que el joven potter estaba viviendo...


	2. Sobreviviente

**Sobreviviente  
**

Sus tios nunca permitieron que Harry Potter hiciera nada que ellos consideraran "Anormal", y si un suceso asi ocurria el niño seria castigado... muchos de los castigos consistian en prohibirle comer o encerrarlo en la alacena debajo de la escalera por dias, algunas veces eran mucho peor... Harry aprendio a temerle a su tio cuando tomaba el cinturon pues las cicatrices de su espalda le recuerdan que tan temible es este hombre cuando se enoja.

asi Harry quien tenia prohibido pedir nada, incluso si eso era comida, se vio en la necesidad de conseguirla por otros medios...

lo que sus tios no sabian era que harry era muy buen cocinero, pues el ha estado ayudando en un pequeño restaurante que llevan dos ancianos en la comunidad cercana donde sus tios nunca van y su primo, quien es muy peresoso nunca iria. asi que el crecio alimentado y sus notas eran las mejores pues a los abuelitos del restaurante les gustaba que harry estudiara y lo incentibaban para que lo hiciera.

muchas veces harry no podia ir al restaurante porque huia de su primo y sus matones quienes disfrutaban golpeandolo en su juego "caza de Harry", y el crecio siendo muy agil, pero habia veces que cosas extrañas pasaban a su alrededor... cosas que el no podia explicar y que su tio trataba continuamente de "sacar" de el.

como esa vez que cambio el peluquin de su profesor a azul, o cuando huyendo de su primo termino en el techo de la escuela... todos ellos terminaron con harry severamente castigado y encerrado sin comer...

En toda su vida jamas nadie se preocupo por harry y el lo sabia, sabia que no tenia a nadie en el mundo, pues si lo tuvieran no permitirian que el viviera con esos monstruos que son sus tios. y el aprendio que en este vida nada es justo y hay que luchar por lo que quieres y deseas.

Harry crecio creyendo en el trabajo propio para ganarse las cosas, sea un plato de comida o una noche sin dolor tras hacer todo sus quehaceres bien y mantenerse alejados de sus familiares hasta que anochecia y regresaba a casa de sus tios. crecio desconfiando de todos; crecio aprendido del valor de una moneda y del ahorro necesario para comprar un trozo de pan, harry esa un sobreviviente, un niño de 10 años de edad con la experiencia de un hombre de 100, pues a diferencia de su primo y de otros niños de la escuela Harry nunca tuvo una infancia, pues se le prohibia jugar o divertirse, los amigos o los juguetes, harry crecio solo y aislado, solo con sus familiares y unos ancianos del restaurante que le ayudaban pero no podian hacer nada por el. harry crecio sabiendo que el mundo era su enemigo que no le daria nada a cambio de nada, que para vivir habia que luchar con uñas y dientes...


	3. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

Julio habia llegado para un niño de 10 años Harry Potter, pronto seria su cumpleaños numero 11 y tal vez pronto tuviera amigos, dado que su primo dudley iria a smeltings y el iria a la escuela secundaria de stonewall, asi que no habria caza a harry por mucho tiempo y tal vez los otros niños no serian intimidados por acercarse a él...

un dia cuando estaba encerrado en su alacena, despues de un incidente de sus "raresas" que termino con el sindo azotado por su tio, llego una catar al numero 4 de privet drive... su tia grito cuando la lleyo y se dirigio directamente a su tio, quien rapidamente la quemo y se aseguro de que Harry entendiera que esas cosas no volvieran a suceder... pero las cartas siguieron llegando... y harry fue cambiado a la segunda habitacion de su primo; pero aun asi las cartas siguieron llegando... y su tio estaba cada vez mas loco... Harry temia por su seguridad, pues el sabia que si su tio seguia azotandolo tan seguido y dejandolo sin comer pronto se desmayaría o terminaria matandolo... asi que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio: Huyo...

Jamas hubiese pasado por la mente de Harry repetir el episodio de huir porque sabia cuales serian las consecuencias... sus tios no tolerarian que el volviera a hacerles quedar mal delante de los vecinos... pero no le quedaba opcion, su tio estaba loco con esas cartas, es una lastima que el no podia salir para averiguar que contenian.

asi que cuando su tia lo dejo salir de su habitacion para ir al baño aprovecho y se escapo por la ventana y corrio, corrio como nunca habia corrido y deseo que nunca lo atraparan pues no queria que su tio lo matara... pronto se subio a un autobus que le llevo en las cercania de londres, ahi se escondio entre los botes de basura y fue cuando el hombre mas grandes que jamas haya visto lo encontro.

era inmenso, como de dos metros o tal vez mas, con una gran barba y un paraguas rosado, el hombre se le acerco y le pregunto si el era Harry Potter. no sabia que contestar, siempre supo que no debia ir con extraños, él sabia las cosas malas que los adultos podian hacerle a un niño, habia escuchado historias, los abuelitos se encargaron que el entendiera que un extraño podia matarlo o peor...

asi que cuando el hombre se identifico como Rubeus Hagrid, guardian de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, una escuela magica, el definitivamente creyo que el hombre estaba loco asi que corrio de nuevo y se escondio en el bosque, pero no importaba a donde fuera el hombre siempre lo encontraba, una noche; el dia de su cumpleaños el hombre utilizo su paraguas rosa y harry no pudo moverse y el hombre le dijo que la magia existia, que sus padres era magico y sobretodo que él Harry Potter era magico! que cosas tan increibles... un mundo diferente... una nueva oportunidad.

asi que lo siguio, lo llevo al callejon diagon, al banco de gringots y el se entero que era famoso, que era rico y que asistiria a hogwats, que sus no volveria a ver a sus tios hasta el veranos (si tan solo pudiera ingeniarselas para no volver jamas...) y cuando Hagrid lo dejo en el caldero chorreante (un bar magico) el aprovecho y aprendio del mundo de la magia, las cosas que no sabia, aun faltaba un mes para ir a hogwarts, asi que sin que nadie se enterara fue a gringots y hablo con los goblins, queria saber cuando dinero tenia. y se sorprendio al saber que su boveda era solo un fideicomiso, que cuando fuese mayor de edad podria acceder a las bovedas Potter y a su titulo noble de Lord, asi que por una cuota de dinero los goblins le ayudaron... le enseñaron sobre su legado, sobre los potters...

Harry no queria regresar con sus tios, asi que confabulado con los goblins fue al hospital magico y le hicieron todos los examenes que exponian las penurias que el tuvo que vivir y se los dio a su abogado para que los guardara para cuando los necesitara y fuese preparando el caso de su emancipacion... pues un niño magico de gran familia podia emanciparse siempre y cuando otro noble se hiciese responsable del joven herededor, asi que el planeaba conocer a algun niño de una de esas familias que le ayudara... Oh si, el no regresaria con los dursley, jamas!

habian muchas cosas del mundo magico que harry no conocia, pero el quien crecio abandionado sabia lo que tenia que hacer, sabia que los adultos n aprobarian algunas de sus compras pero el no queria quedarse a tras en sus clases, en comparacion con otros niños que han crecido en familias magicas y llevan aprendido de la magia toda su vida, asi que el compro un gran baul, con muchos compartimientos y que estaba ligado a el por sangre, nadie podria abrirlo sin su consentimiento, el baul se veia como uno normal de colegio, pero uno de los compartimiento era un apartamento (nunca se sabe cuando sera necesario), un laboratorio de ultima generacion de pociones, una gran biblioteca, una sala de entrenamiento magico, una sala de entrenamiento muggle y algunos compartmiento vacios mas...

Harry estaba preparado para lo que se venia, el seria grande, el no dejaria jamas que nadie le golpeara, ni que lo maltrataran, sus padres no murieron en un accidente de coche, fueorn asesinados y el se encargaria de que el que lo hizo pagara; tambien pagaria quien lo dejo donde sus tios... solo tendria que averiguar quien fue y como vengarse; pero sobre todo Harry no estaria nunca mas solo, el queria amigos, queria una familia y lo tendria, pues el sabia que si querias algo tendrias que trabajar para conseguirlo, no importa si es venganza o la felicidad misma, el la buscaria.


End file.
